Cards, including plastic and laminated cards and tags, are generally well known and come in a variety of sizes and shapes depending on the particular needs of the issuer or end user. Wallet sized cards have become fairly common place and due to the popularity of such cards, the products have been used for identification cards, credit card, key cards and a host of other applications. Wallet sized cards have a size of about 3⅜ inches wide to 2⅛ inches in length.
Gift cards have also become fairly regularly used and may often be provided with colorful graphics and included along with a greeting card or other presentation vehicle which may similarly contain graphics and pictorial representations of the gift giving event that accompanies the exchange of the card product. The card may be placed loosely within the card, held in place by a spot of adhesive, have some cut outs to hold corners of the card or may use some other means to hold the card that does not detract from the appearance of the overall gift package.
Hospitality cards, such as those used in clubs, hotels, restaurants and the like often may have some rudimentary generic or static printing provided on a first surface and a magnetic stripe provided on the back surface. The magnetic stripe is more than likely used to help in gaining access to the establishment such as by opening a door or other entryway.
There are many types and forms used to carry cards in addition to gift cards referenced above. One traditional means used to deliver cards was to place the card in a carrier that had cut out notches to receive two or more corners of the card and then deliver the card through the mail, by use of a courier or by such other means in order to place the card in the possession of the intended recipient.
Another means by which to deliver cards is to simply affix the card to the top surface or uppermost portion of the sheet of paper or the like. A still further solution was to create a calendared area or recess in the paper substrate that was to become the card carrier, by crushing an area of the paper that corresponded to the size of the card. Then place the card within the substrate. A still further option to the inclusion of the card on the surface of the paper or substrate, was for the manufacturers to create holes, pockets or die cut areas in a substrate that corresponded in size and shape to the card that was to be placed into the receiving area.
However, while the carrier may have had many iterations in delivering a card to a user or a recipient, often times the structure of the card itself may have been overlooked and may have contributed to some of the problems faced by card issuers and card holders alike.
Cards sometimes however can be slippery and difficult to grasp. This may be due to the common practice of manufacturing such cards from plastic materials which may then slip from the users hand or cause the user to fumble with the card when attempting to place or position the card in key slot. This can be a frustrating experience, particularly for example, if a tired traveler is attempting to access the hotel room or an anxious guest is quickly trying to get into a membership club. This problem can be further complicated if the user's hand is sweaty or if the individual may have contacted some substance which may be slick.
What is needed therefore is a card product that has various indentations positioned around the perimeter of the card such that the card can be easily and readily grasped by the hand of a user.